Fresh Tears shed
by Pink Mimi Miku
Summary: Mimi Left Tai for Yamato and Yamato Left Sora for Mimi. Taiora, Mimato, and a little Taito later.
1. Chapter 1

Fresh Tears Shed

Chapter 1: The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon at all!

This is a Taiora so Sorato fans, GO AWAY!

Tai walked glumly to Akihabara and sat on a chair. He was so depressed, Mimi dumped him 2 days ago for Yamato (Matt). He looked to his left and saw a couple hugging. Tai stood up and spat at them. The couple looked at him like he was a weirdo. He then sat back down and thought about that time when Mimi texted him to come to the park. He thought she wanted to give him a present. When he got there, he saw Mimi sitting on the bench with a sad face on, "So, whaddya wanna talk about?" Taichi asked enthusiastically. Mimi shook her head and said, "Tai…. I wanna break up," she sadly said. Tai's eyes were wide open. "Whaaaaaaaaa? Why?" He asked. "I don't really like you that much anymore Taichi, I really like someone else." She fiddled with her belt. "Who do you like?" tai asked nervously. "I like Yamato now, he asked me out on a date." Suddenly, her phone started ringing. "Oh, It's him, he texted me, he's at the water fountain, gotta go." Mimi ran. Tai felt stupid and ashamed for liking Mimi. Before Mimi dated Taichi, she dated Jyou(Joe), and before that, Koushiro(Izzy). Why did I even like that bitch? Tai thought to himself in the head. He relaxed and stared up at the sky. He saw snowflakes dropping to the ground like frozen tears. He then looked down to the ground and shed fresh, salty tears. He was really heartbroken. "Hi Tai." A soft girly voice talked. He looked up, he saw Sora, one of his long time friends ever since they went to the digital world. "Hey, whats up?" he asked. He saw her eyes glossy and really red. "Whats wrong?" he tried to comfort her by putting his hand over her shoulders. "J-Just a broken heart." She muttered softly. "Yamato broke up with me today. He dumped me for Mimi." She put her head down. "Oh….. I'm sorry. Mimi did that to me too. She got a text from him to go on a date together." Tai tried to comfort her calmly. Sora then wailed. Tai tried to quiet her down by saying that it was ok. "I-I-I-I can't, I really did like Yamato so much, why? Why tai, why did he dump me?" she looked at him. Tai shed tears too. They both cried together for a couple of minutes. "Tai….. While I was dating Yamato, there was something that I really wanted to tell you." She looked up at him with a tiny smile on his face. "What did you want to tell me? Tai asked. She then looked at him and brushed her lips onto his."I love you Tai." Sora smiled. Tai blushed.

To be continued

Did you like it? More will come soon. Taiora Forever!


	2. Chapter 2

Fresh Tears shed

Chapter 2

This is a Taiora, Mimato, and some Taito fanfic so anyone who is not a fan, GO AWAY!

Tai blushed after Sora kissed him. "What the…?" He put his hands over his lips and looked at Sora. She smiled. "I love you Taichi. I really do. I think you are really cute. " she hugged him. "Um…..Sora? I appreciate the hug but I just broke up with Mimi and I don't really know what to do now. I like you but I don't love you." He said. Sora stopped hugging him and looked at his face. "Really? You don't love me?" she whimpered. Tears started to form in her eyes_. Shit_, Tai thought_, I made her cry._ "Sora, Im sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I don't know what to do." He looked at her. "Well, do you love me?" Sora asked him. She buried her head in his chest. "I'll think about it tonight Sora." He then hugged her. Sora went up to his ear and whispered. "We'll meet up at the park tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning." She then returned to hugging him. "Ok, Sora." Tai whispered back. They then stopped hugging and went home. "Later Sora." He shouted as he was walking away from her.

That night, Taichi was in his room, confused. He was lying down on his bed thinking about what to say to Sora at the park tomorrow. He really didn't know what to say. He thought about the digtal world. He was eleven then and now he was 17. He had brilliant memories about the battles and his playful jokes with Yamato. He thought about all those moments he had with Sora, from comforting her about her crest to hugging her while Biyomon was protecting them_. I should probably say that I love her._ He thought_. After all, I do don't I? I really cared about her happiness and I loved her until Christmas, when she gave cookies to Yamato before his concert, and I still love her._ He then thought about Mimi. _Why did I fall for her? Why? _ Tai tried to remember the day when he confessed his love to Mimi at Odaiba High. She agreed and fell for him. Tai knew that before Mimi dated him, she dated all those other guys and dumped them. _I made my decision, I will tell Sora that I love her tomorrow,_ he thought, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

To be continued

Did you like it? Sorry, these chapters will be short. Taiora, Mimato, and Taito forever!

BTW, I don't own Digimon, sorry


End file.
